


Double Double Toil and Trouble

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Body Horror, Clowns mentioned, Decapitated Heads, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ghosts, Gore, Halloween, Horror, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Monsters, Panic, Panic Attacks, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The noodle is not having a fun time, Typical Horror house things, Zombies, cannibalism mentioned, fear of ghosts, fear of the dark, one Animal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: Roman and Remus makes a horror house kinda trail for themselves, the sides and Thomas in the imagination. Deceit is not having a good time. Platonic/Familial DLAMPTRFor Halloween





	Double Double Toil and Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Some horror up ahead, it's pretty vague but proceed with caution if any of the tags makes you feel uneasy

Deceit wasn’t sure how he had been talked into this.

To everyone’s surprise, Roman was the one who came up with the idea. Remus was instantly on board and the twins started to brainstorm ideas on how to make a horror path in the imagination. To Deceit’s horror, the others actually liked the idea, even Patton and Thomas was in on it.

It became the thing the creative sides spent the rest of their time on. creating a horror path in the imagination. A lot like the horror attractions at carnivals, but outside. The imagination gave they way more ability to change the scenery, but they made sure the path itself was safe and unreachable by the monsters Remus created, all from Zombies to disgustingly looking Frankenstein creations and more.

Deceit still didn’t know how they managed to talk him into joining them. And he knew he would have nightmares for weeks to come if he even set foot along the path, but Thomas’s nervous laughing, borderline already fuelled by slight adrenaline at the horrors to come, despite knowing they would never be in real danger. Logan’s huffing, but he had helped the two twins to make sure their creations were logical. Somehow rising the peg of just how scary and graphic things would be. To say the least, Deceit hadn’t been able to eat anything that day, knowing that if he did, it would come right up again from his nerves. But being the deceitful actor he was, he somehow managed to appear unbothered by the whole idea, even if his voice was dripping far more with sarcasm than normal.

\- o -

The day of Halloween was the day they were doing it. Roman was grinning and giddy, wanting to show what he and Remus, with Logan’s help, had been working on to the others.

“Everyone ready?” Remus asked looking at the sides and Thomas.

They were all standing in Thomas’s living room.

A choir of yes, came from the others. Deceit kept silent, trying to keep his breathing calm, he didn’t want the others, especially Virgil, to know he was already far too anxious about this, he didn’t want the anxious side to sense his distress. It would make things awkward.

“Oh and Remember.” Roman suddenly said “If it ever becomes too much for you, you just have to say ‘Chubby Bunny’ and we will be back here and out of the imagination in the blink of an eye.”

“Chubby bunny, got it.” Thomas said, giving away another nervous laugh. Virgil was rubbing his hands together grinning, oh he would enjoy this, in his own way.

“Okay then.” Remus said as he held out his hand to Roman. Roman grinned and took it.

“Off to the darkness we go!” the twins called as they both snapped their fingers on their free hand, and everything became dark.

  
Slowly a mist started to fall around them, swirling around them, and soon the scenery spread out around them. They were standing in a field, an old gnarly oak in the middle of it, with some lynching ropes hanging from the old branches, swinging in the wind, but no bodies thankfully.

“Okay!” Remus called, as he spread his arms. “WELCOME!” he gestured to the entrance of the path. At the opening, a banner hung that had words written in something dark and runny, from what Deceit could see, it was most likely written in blood… or something similar, he quickly tried to stop thinking about it. framing the two poles that held the banner was two gigantic pumpkins, eyes and mouths glowing from the fire within, as the pumpkins had the theatre faces, one was grinning evilly, while the other looked like it was moaning in fear.

clouds rolled along the dark sky now and again revealing the full moon that shone down on the world in a cold, uncaring pale blue light, the stars twinkled when they were revealed as well. a chilly breeze blew around them, making the fog swirl and dance, it also dragged with it the sounds of a mournful moan from far away. Causing the hair on most of the sides and the hosts bodies to stand on end. 

Patton and Thomas both giggled from fear, quickly budding together, holding their hands tight.

“How about we make a buddy system, all link hands, so we don’t end up getting separated?” Thomas asked holding out his free hand, for any side to take.

“Good idea Thomas.” Logan said as he walked over, Roman walked over, Dragging Remus along as the twins still held hands and took Patton’s hand with his free one and grinned. meanwhile Logan took hold of Thomas’s hand, and then Virgil’s, and Virgil in turn grabbed hold of Deceit’s.

With the line in order, Remus first, then Roman, Patton, Thomas, Logan and Virgil with Deceit taking up the rear, they started walking into the path.

Deceit took steadying breaths through his nose, he could do this, he could do this.

His mind hissed at him at the blatant lies he told himself.

\- o -

Deceit was not having a good time.

They had met Zombies, monsters, and what else Remus had decided to make, the others screamed and laughed as they kept moving. Deceit was struggling to regain his normal heartbeat more than once, and clung to Virgil’s hand the best he could, without seeming like he would rather cling to the side’s arm. He had a reputation to uphold, and being scared shitless about this was not part of his reputation.

He wasn’t sure how far in on the path they’ve gone, mostly the kept moved forward, or ran once a monster had appeared at the other side of the ropes that framed the path, pumpkin lanterns, smaller than the one at the entrance lit up the way now and again.

He was startled when a loud whiny low moan filled the air and something that at the side of the path in an open clearing appeared, it was big, had way too many limbs and was dripping dark goo like matter onto the dying grass as it slowly moved, the head then snapped to the side one milky white eye staring at them as the creature turned and dashed, making Patton and Roman scream and they were running again, Remus gave away a manic laugh as he almost bounced in his running, a mad grin on his lips, Logan was muttering to himself, out of breath while Thomas made several choking noises, seemingly trying to keep his nerves down. They were still running when Deceit’s foot suddenly snagged on something and he was sent crashing to the ground face first.

He slowly groaned and pushed himself up on his arms, shaking his head and moving one hand to his face, only to jerk back when he found his glove was missing, he scrambled to sit up and looked around.

He was alone.

Deceit shivered as a cold breeze blew past him, dragging with it the low moan of the horrid creature they left far behind. It was enough to make him get back to his feet and start walking, cradling his now naked hand to his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat. He took a shaky breath, as he picked up speed. if he was fast enough he would meet up with the others, they were probably already aware he wasn’t with them anymore.

Or so he hoped…

A small keening noise left him as he started to run.

It was too dark.

The mist did not help as it created beasts and creatures out of nothing. the chilly breeze kept pushing the moans and howls of the creatures Remus made to his ears, making him rigid from fear.

He was sprinting when he suddenly came to a crossroads.

It made him freeze and he stared at the signs, written with the same splattered font as the banner.

He hugged around himself, both to try and calm down but also to keep the chill of the night from sapping more of his body heat.

‘Clown Factory’ read the sign pointing to the left.

He grimaced at that, he was not in the mood for Remus’s crazy almost cannibalistic clowns. he had to suppress a gag at even thinking about them.

‘Dark woods’ read the other sign, pointing to the right.

Deceit hugged himself tighter, he rather not go there, but, if it was between a dark forest… and **that**… he rather choose the forest.

\- o -

Deceit regretted ever choice as the world was darker around him, the naked twisted branches of the gnarly trees made it almost impossible for the scarce moonlight to light up the path, the ropes that lined it was thankfully glowing in the dark, but it wasn’t much of a saving grace to Deceit’s already pretty dented and weakened fake bravery.

He just hoped he caught up to the others soon.

  


Something shone brightly in the corner of his eye, a cold chilling blue, and he froze there he stood.

As a faint wail came from the lights direction.

Deceit stiffly turned his head to look, only to feel his whole body grow cold as he saw the floating form of something that might have once been a person, head hanging, kept in place by only a piece of skin. It made hollow wails, drifting in the mist, the cold eerie air seems to be charged around it. And Deceit could only watch in frozen fear as a poor bat ended up flying to close. Falling to the ground with a muted thud, smoking, as it was electrocuted to death with one zap.

Deceit quickly turned his head hard enough that his neck snapped and he heard the thing, that clearly was a GHOST, give away another mournful yowl. Deceit noped quickly out of there, eyes fasted ahead of him, he was not going to stick around for that ghost to zap him, Oh hell nO!

The fact that Remus and Roman had told them several times that nothing could reach or hurt them on the path.

He squeaked when a flock of bats suddenly flew over his head and out into another clearing, that was illuminated by the full moon.

Deceit felt himself grow colder as he caught sight of the old, worn down, gravestones, some even broken in half.

“Oh no… No… no no no nononononono...” Deceit looked around wildly, and now when looking closer… he found that there were more gravestones amongst the trees, some overgrown with twisting dying roots or green poison ivy. He made a stifled whimper and walked faster.

He was not going to stick around and wait for whatever thing Remus had prepared for to appear, he almost hoped it would be an undead, or even zombies. The key word being ‘almost’.

The forest was growing thinner in mass, but with the more space the trees only grow thicker, and gnarlier as they reached their naked twisted and turned branches towards the now pitch black sky.

On the other hand, the grave stones only grew in number. Nothing had emerged yet, but Deceit was sprung as tight as a bowstring from nerves.

Deceit froze in his steps when he found that the forest opened up in a graveyard.

The ground was bumpy and was covered by the gravestones, the path widened here, to let the gravestones become part of it.

It should probably tell Deceit that it was safe, but Deceit could barely breathe at the sight.

He turned on his heel only to find the fog extremely thick and dense, making it impossible for him to even see the forest, the mist pretty much ate up the illuminated glow of the ropes.

Deceit gulped before he slowly turned to face the gravestones again and he exhaled shakily as he slowly started to walk, not daring to run, least he wake something.

  


He was starting to think he was doing a good job, nothing had come out to haunt him, no zombies has risen, no jump scares, nothing, the graveyard was just deadly silent, the distant sounds of crows and ravens cawing far away and the whistling of the chilly breeze, along with his steps on the crunchy leaves and pebble covered path, being the only sound around him.

A long low moan then suddenly grew in loudness behind him.

Causing all the hair on his body to stand on end and he slowly, stiffly, turned his head to look over his shoulder to see how a spectral head was rising from one of the grave stones, jaw barely hanging on the half translucent glowing creature.

Deceit sucked in a breath just as the floating ghost head screamed. Changing colour from the freezing cold blue to a burning red, as the teeth grew extremely sharp and the eyes flashed brightly.

Deceit screamed, and stumbling over his own feet scrambled to get into a panicked sprint, screaming again when the head flew right through his chest, making his get even more chilled.

More ghosts appeared amongst the gravestones, Deceit screamed when one appeared before him, making him try to stop only to slip on the pebbles and slam onto his back, getting the wind knocked out of him.

Deceit didn’t have time, he was panicking, his other arms appeared in a flash and with them he quickly got back into the previous speed, but now pretty much running on his hands and knees, uncaring about how the ground soiled his remaining glove and cut into his naked hand as he dug his fingers into the dirt to gain friction and speed.

He didn’t see the grave stone before he suddenly was right in front of him and he smacked right into it, face first. the stone cracked and sent him tumbling down a sudden steep hill and he cried out when he slammed his shoulder into the corner of another gravestone. The pain left him reeling and he curled up on the ground, chipping for air, barely feeling the warmth that was trickling down his temple, it was nothing compared to the exploding pane that now burned in his shoulder.

A series of moans and wails pressed past the ringing in his ears and he screamed when he found he had rolled out of the path. He grabbed his hurt shoulder with the naked hand, and backed away from the ghosts that was floating towards him. Eyes staring at him with something that sent his panic through the roof. He flinched when he backed into a gravestone, two arms hugging around his stomach as it churned from the stress and panic. Another pair grabbed his hair, now missing the hat as he tried to block his ears, to try and keep the ghosts wails out.

Deceit whimpered and curled up, hugging himself with the remaining arms as he tried to become as small as possible.

He couldn’t breathe, and everything was blurry as tears grew in his eyes, that were squeezed shut.

“Ch-” he started, only to choke on his breath “Ch-chubby-” he tried to force out, but it was so hard!

The ghosts got louder as they moved closer, he could feel the air tremble around him and-

“Ch-chubby b-bun-ny.”

\- o -

Virgil was the first one who realised they’d lost Deceit, to no one's surprise really. But trying to tell Roman and Remus to stop and wait for him to catch up was almost impossible. the twins kept egging each other on, making the group keep walking. Virgil was not in a good mood, he had a bad feeling that only grew, but no sign of what caused it, little did he know that it was Deceit’s anxiety and fear he was sensing, as it was unable to be kept hidden from the uncaring mask the deceitful side tended to wear.

They were about to enter the clown factory when the whole mind palace abruptly ended and they were back in the living room.

“Aw no! Things were just about to get good!” Remus whined, stomping on the ground. Roman on the other hand blinked and looked around.

“Who called chubby bunny?” he asked. Patton and Thomas shrugged.

“It wasn’t one of us-” Patton started only to be cut off by the sound of a choked noise and all of them turned around, to find Deceit further away, curled up on the floor. The smallest they had ever seen him, normally pristine clothes covered in dirt and dying leaves, still.

Logan let go of Virgil and Thomas as he walked over towards Deceit. Subconsciously gripping the glove harder. He’d never seen Deceit like this before, panic, fear and anxiety was oozing off him so thickly, Virgil was sure he could touch it.

Logan crouched down before Deceit.

“Dee?” he asked gently, reaching out to place his hand on Deceit’s shoulder, to make sure he was alright, but the moment he couched the other, Deceit screamed and flinched hard, scrambling back until his back hit the coffee table, making it scrape against the floor. Tears coated Deceit’s cheeks along with dirt and blood from his temple. Logan looked startled. and Remus’s complaining died down as both he and Roman starred.

“Easy easy, shh, you’re okay, Dee.” Logan said as he raised his hands in a surrender motion. “You’re safe, we’re back in Thomas’s apartment.” Deceit’s eyes flickered around before they returned to Logan who slowly moved closer, making clear motions of what he was doing, he grunted when Deceit threw himself at him, sobbing into his chest. Logan fell back to sit on the floor, and held Deceit the best he could. doing his best to help Deceit get his breathing back under control, as well as quell the shivers.

“ If you don’t mind me asking, what happened, Dee?” Logan asked once Deceit had managed to calm down slightly.

“G-g-ghosts-” Deceit choked out with a stutter, hiding his face against Logan’s shoulder. 

“AH FUCK!” Remus suddenly screamed, causing everyone to wince. “I forgot you’re terrified of ghosts!”

“What?!” Roman barked staring at Remus

“I never would have made that graveyard if i remembered! I’m so sorry!”

“It’s- It’s fine-” Deceit said looking up at them.

“It’s not! You got hurt.” Roman said, giving Deceit a sad look. “We didn’t want anyone to get hurt...”

Logan turned to face Deceit again and reached up to brush his fingers along the scrape wound that was bleeding, Deceit hissed at the touch, but then the wound healed quickly, under Logan’s guidance. Deceit slowly removed his hand from his shoulder, letting Logan start to hel it too, it took longer compared to the scratch, but he managed but summoned a sling anyway.

“Do you want to try again, if Remus removes the graveyard and the ghosts?” Logan asked. Deceit made a panicked noise and quickly shook his head, breath stuttering. “That’s okay, shh, you don’t have to.” Logan quickly soothed.

“So… what do we do?” Virgil asked before he walked over and handed Deceit’s glove back with an apologetic expression. Deceit snatched the glove from Virgil’s hold and held it close.

“I rather not leave Deceit alone right now.” Logan said as he helped Deceit to his feet, snapping his fingers to get the other side into more comfortable, and clean, clothes, before moving over to the couch. “But the rest of you can return to finish the path, if you so wish.”

“You sure Logan?” Patton asked.

“Yes.”

“I’ll join you two.” Thomas spoke up as he walked over to sit down on the other side of Deceit.

“Why?” Roman and Remus asked at the same time, they had wanted to show the thing they’ve made together, for Thomas.

“I was getting close to my limit anyway.” Thomas replied with a small smile. “But you guys have fun, okay.” Remus grumbled something, as Roman walked over.

“To help ease your mind.” he said and kissed Deceit on the forehead, Deceit blinked, as the lingering fear and his mind replaying the ghosts, was changed to feelings of warmth and good things. Deceit relaxed instantly, slumping against Logan who still held him close. Roman smiled and went back to the others and in the next blink they were gone, back in the imagination.

  


“How are you feeling Dee?” Thomas asked as he put a blanket over the shortest side. Deceit nuzzled into the blanked and Logan’s side.

“Better...” he mumbled, looking at Thomas.

“How about we watch some good old Disney and eat some of the halloween candy and cookies?”

“Not to many, they are for dessert.” Logan quipped.

“Ugh, just let me eat the sweets!” Thomas whined.

“No! they’re bad for your teeth!” Deceit couldn’t help the snort that left him when Thomas pouted at Logan.

In the end they came to a compromise and ate something less sweet, as they watched Tangled, followed by many other movies, and not only Disney, but they strayed from movies that had any kind of ghosts in it. Deceit did pipe up that he could watch Moana, since the grandmother was kind and not scary. But when Thomas asked about Hercules, Deceit shook his head.

\- o -

When the others returned, it was to the sight of the three sleeping on the couch, Deceit was curled up between Thomas and Logan, Thomas pretty much lying on top of him as the two snored softly, Logan was slumped to the side, a book forgotten in his hands as he had seemingly fallen asleep reading. Glasses slightly askew on his face.

Patton awed as he took some pictures for the family album.

Virgil walked over and removed the book from Logan’s hands, only making the logical side blink his eyes open and yawn.

“Oh you’re back.” he said in the aftermath of the yawn. “How did it go?”

“It was amazing!” Remus cheered, but kept his voice down to not wake Thomas or Deceit. Roman did a full body shiver before he grinned.

“I am still pumped full of adrenaline.” he said as he jumped on the spot.

Virgil was grinning even if he was full on shaking from the anxieties.

“I am not going to sleep for a long time.” he snickered.

Patton just made a garble noise as he tried to his in his cat hoodie. Roman moved over and kissed his forehead too, making Patton relax.

“You want a kiss to, Mr. Fear?”

“Not yet, let me enjoy this.” Virgil said as he grinned.

Remus moved over and brushed Deceit’s blond locks away from his eyes. Deceit blinked his eyes open and smiled tiredly up at Remus.

“Hey.” Deceit mumbled as he turned his face to look at Remus better. “What’s with that face?”

“I still feel bad...” Remus mumbled looking down, only to look up again when he felt Deceit poke him on the nose.

“It’s okay.”

“But it’s not, you got hurt and scared so bad you got a panic attack.”

“Yeah...” Deceit grimaced “But it’s my fault for not speaking up about it, I was pretty high up on the scare-o meter before we even started.” Remus gasped.

“Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“I… I don’t like being seen as weak… I have a reputation to uphold, you know that.” 

“You don’t have to keep it up around me… or them… We won’t think any less of you, or at least I won’t. but if They do I will stab them with a crooked spoon.” Deceit chuckled.

“Ree, no stabby..” Thomas mumbled into Deceit’s shoulder. Only making the two sides burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> If i missed to tag something, don't hesitate to tell me, so i can add it


End file.
